My treasure
by Onyxonshine
Summary: Minerva is depressed and runs away from Sabertooth. She nearly freezes to death but is saved by someone. Who is this person that saved her and what will happen between them? Hope you enjoy! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Minerva was at her home. She had been welcomed back into Sabertooth but she had returned as a demon. She was honestly ashamed with herself about it and had the feeling that the others would be afraid of her. Who wouldn't be afraid of a demon? Well there was Mirajane from Fairy Tail but that was different, Mirajane had siblings and they already had love for her. Minerva just never knew what it was like to be loved or accepted. All her life she had been taught nothing but power and being the strongest. She didn't know what to do with herself.

She stood up then gathered whatever money she had left then wrote a letter to Sting. When she was done left out of her home.

**Two days later**

Sting was in his office and was looking through all of the files that he was working on. As he was working he soon stopped when he saw Yukino coming in.

"Sting, the princess isn't anywhere to be found!"

Sting and Rogue were both in shock then they quickly left with Yukino to go look for Minerva. The first that they had looked was Minerva's home. They went into her home but she wasn't there then Yukino saw a note.

"Sting there's a letter for you."

Sting blinked then looked at letter and read it out loud.

_Sting,_

_I'm sorry that I left without saying anything but I can't keep this mask on forever. I'm leaving and please don't come looking for me, I'm not coming back. I feel that I am nothing to you right now than just some demon who is weak. As for where am I going, I don' know._

_Goodbye,_

_-Minerva_

Sting clenched his fist that had the letter in it then he looked at the others that had come with him.

"Even though she asked us not to, I'm going to look for her."

Rogue nodded.

"I'll come with you."

Yukino nodded as well then all three of them left to search for Minerva. They were joined by Rufus and Orga to look for Minerva.

**With Minerva**

Minerva was beyond far away from Fiore, she was in the land of Stella but she was still trying to get as far as possible as she could. As she went further away from everything she once knew she had only one thought in her head.

_'I must get away.'_

She kept on walking but she remembered that she would be arriving to the land of Iceberg and she wondered how she was going to get through there. She didn't bring any supplies for that freezing weather but she couldn't turn back so she kept on going.

After about another hour of walking she made it to the snowy mountains of Iceberg. As she walked she was very cold but she didn't stop. She just kept on going. She soon stopped when she saw a warning sign.

**WARNING! This mountain has many avalanches!**

Minerva just went by the sign. She take the warning but she knew that she was careful at the same time.

"It's not like anyone will come to help me anyway. I made it this far on my own, so why would someone come now?"

She kept on walking through the snow. As she was walking she could feel the snow becoming deeper to the point that just standing in the snow was dangerous. The snow was up to her knees and Minerva was freezing. She tightened her cloak around her as she shivered.

"So...cold..."

Minerva walked on but then she tripped on something then got up.

"What was that?"

She looked behind her to see a frozen body laying there. Not only was the body frozen but it had frozen blood that was all over it. Minerva got back up to her feet then went back to walking through the freezing snow.

"I have...to keep...going..."

It didn't take long for her to hear a crumbling sound. She blinked and looked behind her, back up the mountain only to see a wave of snow coming down towards her. With whatever strength she had left in her she began to use her magic to at least get away. She managed to teleport away but where she appeared was a bad place to be in because the avalanche had picked up in speed.

When Minerva felt the heavy snow hit her freezing body she screamed out in pain. She was tumbled in circles as she felt the snow roll her over and over down the mountain. When it was all over Minerva was under the snow but she wasn't sure by how far and she was unable to move, not even a finger.

_'This is it. I'm going to freeze to my death here. No one will even know, or care that I die. For others they might be thankful I won't be around anymore. I don't deserve friend or family.'_

With that Minerva passed out from the lack of air.

Above the hard thickened snow there was a young man that was walking. He wore a black hooded cloak and was walking. He then stopped when he spotted something in the snow that was pointing out. He didn't waste time to wonder what it was and began to unbury was was there. To his shock it was a young woman and he picked her up then rushed her to a place that would warm her up.

**AN: Hello everyone! Merry Christmas! I hope that you liked the first chapter and i will update soon! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

The young man carried Minerva to a large manor. When he got inside he rushed her to a bedroom that wasn't being used and placed her on the bed. He looked behind him and got the fireplace started then he ran to her to take her clothes off. He honestly didn't care if he touched her breasts, or anything thing that would 'perverted' of him. All he cared about was getting her warmed up. He took of his cloak and had it to cover her body since he had stripped her, even from her under clothing. He saw that there was a dark ring forming around her eyes and he left the room to get a wet hot cloth. When he return he got on the bed and placed her head on his lap. After putting her head there he gently placed the hat wet cloth over her eyes since she had been walking through the snow without any protection.

Just then he looked up to see his leader coming in.

"Master, I can explain."

"I know, she was traveling close by and got caught in the avalanche. I'll let you watch her until she wakes up. If she is not at her full health then you will have to look after her until she is."

"Yes sir."

With that his master left out of the room and the young man looked down at the passed out Minerva.

"What were you doing out there in the first place?"

He rubbed her head then looked away.

**(Minerva's nightmare)**

A little Minerva was on the ground curled in a ball, stripped from her clothing. She had been beaten then punished by her father who was just looking at her.

"You pathetic weakling! How do you expect to get stronger if all you ever do is cry?!"

She didn't answer him then he yelled.

"WHAT USE ARE YOU TO ME?!"

"..."

He turned to leave.

"Ungrateful brat! You don't deserve to be my daughter or to live!"

With that he left her alone. Minerva had tears pouring down her face.

"Father...I'm sorry..."

**(Nightmare end)**

Minerva was mumbling in her sleep and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Father...please...don't leave me..."

The young man that was her pillow looked down at her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder only for Minerva to jerk awake.

Minerva blinked and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"..."

She looked up to see the young man looking at her, well she assumed he was looking at her because his hair covered his eyes and he was wearing a scarf that covered the lower half of his face.

"Who are you?"

"..."

Just then Minerva sat up but he gently pushed her back down.

"Why are you pushing me back down?"

Once again he didn't answer but Minerva sat up and sat away from him. She looked at him but saw that he turned his head.

"What's wrong with you?"

Just then the door opened and a new guy came in.

"I see that the girl had finally woken up."

Minerva looked at him and the new person that had walked into the room just froze in his tracks.

The new guy had ghostly white skin and blue eyes that had dark rings around them. He had long black messy hair that hung to his mid back and he wore a long sleeve white hoodie. He wore black jeans and black shoes. Minerva picked up that he had a smile that was carved ear to ear and she honestly found it discomforting then the new guy pointed at her.

"Um, hot stuff?"

"What?"

"Do you not feel the extra breeze?"

Minerva blinked then looked down only to see that she was naked. She blushed deeply and looked for something to cover herself with then grabbed the hooded cloak that she had thought was a blanket. The new guy just laughed at her then looked at the new guy who hand a hand on his chest.

"I'm Jeff and you are?"

Minerva looked away but answered.

"Minerva."

Jeff smiled.

"Well Minerva, the boss said that you can stay here until you have fully recovered."

Minerva looked at him.

"I'm fine, I can go."

Jeff shook his head.

"You can't even stand straight."

Minerva frowned a little, he was right she couldn't stand straight. She looked at him only to see that Jeff had a smirk and was looking at the other guy.

"I didn't know you would be a pervert. I mean taking her clothes off and then letting her use you as a pillow."

Minerva's blushed. This quiet person took her clothes off then she frowned at him.

"Where are my clothes?"

The quiet guy pointed and they all saw the clothes neatly dried and folded on a desk. Jeff just snickered then he looked away.

"I'll let the other know that that they could come in to meet you so that we don't have problems later."

Jeff left them alone then the quiet guy went to Minerva and handed her a long black robe to wear. At first she just stared at him but she accepted. He left the room and Minerva put the robe on then after a few minutes the rest of the people who lived there came into the room.

They all sat all over the room and Minerva was surprised at how they looked. Jeff spoke first then he looked at Minerva.

"Alright you all this is Minerva, and she will be staying with us for a while. So we will all introduce ourselves."

The first to talk was a young man that had short brown hair, a white mask that had black eyes and a mouth. He wore a long sleeve tan sweater and dark blue jeans and white shoes.

"Hello I'm Masky."

Next to talk was a young man that wore an orange hoodie and dark blue jeans. For a face he wore a black mask that had red eyes and a red frown. He wore black gloves and white shoes then spoke.

"Hello there, I am Hoody."

Minerva blinked when she heard his voice. His voice was kink of like a techno yet alien voice but she nodded. The following person stood up. Once again it was a male but he wore a black hoodie and dark blue pants. He had black gloves and a blue mask that had black tears coming from the eyes.

"Hey, I'm Eyeless Jack but you can just call me E. J."

Minerva nodded then the next stood. Minerva's eyes became widen when she saw this person stand up. It was a clown but a monochrome looking clown that had black messy hair that hung to his shoulders and he had sharp teeth. He laughed but he spoke.

"I'm Laughing Jack but just like E. J. over there, you can call me L. J."

The next person to stand was a young man that wore a no sleeve gray hoodie and very dark gray pants. He had a metal mouth guard and wore orange goggles. He wore a striped long sleeve shirt under the hoodie and black gloves.

"Hello, I'm Tobi."

Minerva looked at the next person who was a female about maybe a year or two older than her. Just like Jeff she had ghostly white skin but her eyes were solid black and she had black lip gloss on. She wore a long sleeve black turtle neck dress that hung to her knees. For some reason she didn't talk but Jeff smiled.

"Don't worry about her. That's Jane, she doesn't talk much but she does talk more than Ben and Nytero."

Minerva blinked then looked at the boy that looked to be 13. He wore a short sleeve green shirt and green pants with a green elf hat. He had solid dark eyes and blond hair. She could clearly see his pupils and he wore brown boots.

Next to Ben was the young man that hadn't said one word to her since she had woken up. He had dark skin and long black messy hair that hung to his upper back. His hair blocked his eyes and he wore a black scarf that covered the lower half of his face. He wore long black gloves that went up to his shoulders and loose black robe pants. He wore black toe pointed boots that had a spike on the top.

Jeff placed a hand on Minerva's shoulder then spoke.

"Well Minerva, that's the group and the boss should be back later. He said that you can stay here until you are fully recovered. In case if you need anything each of us will be spending the night watching you."

Minerva nodded then they all left, except for Nytero.

When the others had left Minerva looked at him only to see him facing the window. Minerva just looked at him but she figured that he didn't want to talk so she just climbed into the bed and just laid there. She nearly turned around when she heard Nytero move from his spot to close the door. Minerva closed her eyes and spoke.

"Was it you?"

"..."

Minerva laid there then brushed off the question that she figured he never answer.

"Good night."

With that Minerva drifted off to sleep.

**AN: There is Chapter 2 of My Treasure. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. If you guessed that I put Creepypasta into this, then you are correct! Let me know how I did. Bye!**


End file.
